


Happy Ending

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has an unexpected visitor to his home on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill I did on Tumblr at my blog cmdrcody2224. I love doing codywan and Star Wars prompts, so if you have one feel free to send it to me. Enjoy!

Out of all the possible people Obi-Wan expected to find at his sand swept door in the middle of the night, Cody was possibly the last person on that list.

It was exactly one year to the day since Order 66, and Obi-Wan was finally starting to settle into his new reality as desert sage and stalker of little boys named Luke. He meditated often and sometimes went into town for a drink. He waged a continuous battle against the sand and practiced his saber forms. Once a month, Owen grudgingly sent an update on Luke with a small holo attached. Not that it mattered, of course. Owen would have a stroke if he knew the sheer number of nights Obi-Wan spent standing over the young boy’s crib, enveloping the child in a Force lullaby older than civilization itself.

It was from this that Obi-Wan had just returned, and was undressing for another fitful nights sleep, when he heard two solid knocks on his door. His lightsaber was in his hand before he knew it, and he let the door slide open, literally ready for murder, but the sight of that armor, more familiar than his own face, stopped him in his tracks. Utter shock robbed him of speech (and movement; it would take him a full minute to relax from a fighting stance, and a minute more to deactivate his lightsaber), and Cody took advantage of this. The commander removed his helmet, and even in the weak moonlight Obi-Wan could see new scars.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan choked out, barely able to stem the tide of swirling emotion that always seemed to accompany that name. The clone stilled and closed his eyes, and Obi-Wan could swear the man was savoring the way his own name sounded. Cody pulled a small slide out of his belt and offered it to his former general. “Fives was right. I’m sorry,” Cody’s gruff voice, a voice that haunted Obi-Wan’s dreams every night, washed over the Jedi. It was full of shame, sorrow, remorse, and defeat. He no longer sounded like the good-natured man Obi-Wan shared so much of himself with. It took him a moment to puzzle out what Cody was talking about. Fives…oh yes, he remembered now. His commander, a little more subdued than at the beginning of the war but still full of life (unlike the slump-shouldered and battered man leaning on his doorframe, his hand still outstretched and staring at him with eyes so miserable and wary they might as well have been black holes), told him about the whole sorry affair some days after it went down. The thought had been laughable at the time, that every clone had a chip that could control their actions…he’d dismissed it from his mind and never thought about it again. Until now.

With trembling fingers, he took the slide from Cody, viciously shoving down the thrill that shot up his spine when their fingers brushed. He studied the slide, letting the Force flow through him and tell him that Cody was telling the truth. Cody, and all his brothers, had been forced to betray their Jedi generals. Given the choice, none of them would have followed that order, loyalty to the Republic or not. Cody was still loyal to him, he still cared, he still lov-

Obi-Wan broke the Force connection between the two of them and took a shaky breath. He pushed his fingers through his hair. “What are you doing here, Commander,” he asked, weary beyond imagine. Cody licked his chapped lips, a sudden feeling of embarrassment coloring his Force signature. “I kept seeing you in my dreams. You were calling me,” he admitted. Obi-Wan thought back to his dreams. They all ended with him calling Cody to his side with the commander alternating between grief and desperation as the dream ended. Had the Force seen his need?

“How did you know where to find me,” Obi-Wan asked, retreating into the modest home and sitting down heavily on his bed. Cody hovered just inside the door.

“I didn’t. The small ship I was on was attacked by pirates. I woke up in the middle of the desert and was going to, ah, end it when a nav indicator appeared on my display. I don’t know how, but I knew it was you.” Cody said. Obi-Wan slowly shook his head. Somehow the Force aways found a way to amaze him. He stood, and Cody tensed, but Obi-Wan merely made his way to the tiny kitchen and began making tea. Once it was done, he offered a cup to Cody, who slowly entered the home proper to take it and held it awkwardly between his gloved hands. Obi-Wan found himself genuinely smiling for the first time since they parted ways so violently a year past.

“Commander, I find being a desert hermit has the unfortunate side effect of being terribly boring. You might as well stay here and keep me company,” he said idly, pleased by the approving caress of the Force as he finished speaking. Cody’s eyebrows shot up.

“A-are you sure, General? I mean, I can go and -”

“And what, Cody? Kill yourself? I think not. Now drink your tea before it gets too cold and take that armor off. I don’t see you needing it out here,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “Come. Sit at the table; drinking tea standing up is rather uncivilized, don’t you think?” Cody grinned and did as he was told, the hard painful knot loosening as he listened to his general begin to talk about all the work they needed to begin and the supplies they would need if they were to survive in the Wastes together.

Together. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
